I'll Cover You With Love
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Sequel to Will I?  Quinn's funeral.  Set to the songs Seasons of Love and I'll Cover You from Rent.  One-Shot.  Takes place two months after Will I.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Glee or the song Seasons of Love. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics

A/N: This is the sequel to Will I, but you don't have to read that in order to understand this story.

Summary: AU: Sequel to Will I? Quinn's funeral. Set to the song Seasons of Love from RENT. One-Shot. Takes place two months after Will I.

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Rachel blinked back tears as she put on her black dress, tights and shoes. She braided her hair and tied a black ribbon around it. She then looked at herself in the full-length mirror and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe that she was going to the funeral of one of her good friends.<p>

It was silent with her dads and Finn in the car ride to the church where Quinn's funeral would take place. Her dads and Finn were also dressed in black.

"Mercedes, you don't wear a leopard-print dress to a funeral." Kurt was telling Mercedes when Rachel, Finn and her dads entered the church. Kurt was dressed in black, whereas Mercedes was wearing a leopard print dress with a pink belt.

"Hell, Kurt. Just because I'm black doesn't mean I have to wear black!" Mercedes snapped.

"Mercedes, maybe if you remove the belt, I think you'll be okay." Rachel told Mercedes. She rolled her eyes and removed her belt just as Puck, Rory, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Artie arrived. Rory had been in Ireland visiting his family while Quinn had been in the hospital.

"Where are Blaine, Mike and Tina?" Rachel asked, leading the Glee club to the front two pews of the church.

"They're on their way. Don't worry, Rachel." Finn told Rachel.

A few minutes later, Mike, Tina and Blaine entered the church and walked down the aisle where the glee clubbers were.

"Okay, so Mercedes is singing the first solo and Artie is singing the second solo, right?" Blaine asked, straightening his bow tie for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Blaine, we get it." Santana snapped, getting a Kleenex out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

The funeral started with a prayer from the priest. Then Quinn's younger brother, Anthony, said a few words about his sister. After Anthony spoke, there was a hymn and then Coach Sylvester said a few words.

Finally, it was time for the glee clubbers to sing their song. They were singing two songs from Rent – Seasons of Love and I'll Cover You. Mercedes and Artie were the soloists for Seasons of Love. Blaine and Kurt were the soloists for I'll Cover You.

"Hi. We're New Directions from McKinley High and we're going to be singing two songs – the first is one of Quinn's favorites called Seasons of Love. The second one is I'll Cover You. Hope you enjoy." Finn introduced the group and the two songs they were going to be singing.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure, measure a year?<em>

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife<br>In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure a year in the life?<em>

_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love.  
>Seasons of love. Seasons of love<em>." The glee club sang, stepping back so that Mercedes could take the first solo.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man<em>?" Mercedes sang. She then walked over to the side so that Artie could have the stage.

"_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried  
>In bridges he burned or the way that she died<em>." Artie belted. Everyone smiled at him as he rolled over to his spot next to Rory and Sam.

"_It's time now, to sing out, though the story never ends  
>Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends<br>Remember the love  
>Remember the love<br>Remember the love  
>Measure in love<br>Seasons of love  
>Seasons of love<em>." The glee clubbers sang, clapping their hands to the beat, which made the audience clap along.

"_Oh you've got to, got to remember the love  
>You know that love is a gift from up above<br>Share love, give love, spread love  
>Measure, measure your life in love<em>." Mercedes sang in sync with the glee club, holding the last note for a long time.

There was a burst of applause as everyone took their seats. The priest praised the glee club before leading everyone in another prayer. He then indicated for a woman in the back row to come forward.

"Isn't that Quinn's mom?" Rachel whispered to Kurt who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, it is. So what?" he hissed.

"So, didn't she kick Quinn out of the family?"

"She welcomed Quinn back into the family at prom. Don't you remember that?"

"Now it's coming back to me."

Mrs. Fabray greeted the congregation and instantly blinked the tears out of her eyes. Rachel could tell that this was a difficult task for Mrs. Fabray and Rachel was glad she wasn't in her shoes.

After Mrs. Fabray finished her speech, everyone involved in Glee club came over and gave her a hug, handshake or a condolence. Mrs. Fabray smiled sadly and thanked everyone.

"We have one final song to perform." Tina told Mrs. Fabray, patting the spot next to her on the pew. Mrs. Fabray looked unsure at first, then sat next to Tina.

"Who are those two boys? I don't recall Quinn talking about either one of them." Mrs. Fabray asked Tina as Kurt and Blaine walked onto the stage.

"Oh, that's Kurt and Blaine. They're good friends of mine." Tina told her.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. This is my friend, Kurt. We're going to sing another one of Quinn's favorite songs, and mine, too. It's called I'll Cover You from the musical, Rent. Kurt's singing Angel's part and I will be singing Collins'. Hope you enjoy." Blaine told the congregation and smiled at Kurt.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
>Just pay me back with one thousand kisses<br>Be my lover – I'll cover you_." Kurt crooned.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet<br>But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
>I'll be there and I'll cover you<em>." Blaine sang.

"_I think they meant it  
>When they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are, my love<br>On life, be my life_

_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket  
>Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat.<em>" The two of them sang in unison.

"_You'll be my king and I'll be your castle_." Kurt sang to Blaine.

"_No, you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat_." Blaine sang to Kurt.

"_I think they meant it  
>When they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are, my love<br>On life_

_All my life  
>I've longed to discover<br>Something as true as this is_." Both of them sang in unison. Kurt looked out into the congregation – he could tell that some people were enjoying the song and others were unsure of how they should respond.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses  
>I'll cover you<br>With a thousand sweet kisses_

_I'll cover you  
>When you're worn out and tired<br>I'll cover you  
>When your heart has expired<em>." Blaine sang over Kurt.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely  
>You've got one nickel only<br>With a thousand sweet kisses  
>I'll cover you<br>With a thousand sweet kisses  
>I'll cover you<em>." Kurt sang over Blaine.

"_Oh lover, I'll cover you  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Oh lover, I'll cover you_." Blaine and Kurt sang. They received a standing ovation from the congregation as they headed back to their seats.

At the reception, there was some more singing, story telling and Mrs. Fabray read some poetry that Quinn had wrote.

After the reception, the Glee clubbers went to a karaoke bar and sang karaoke for the rest of the night. They felt it was something that Quinn would have wanted._  
><em>


End file.
